


Me and you

by Earlysunsetsoverchicago



Series: There is a light [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And Souda is worse, F/M, M/M, Only everyone is an adult, Platonic friend cuddles, Same AU as before, Trans Male Character, When this is updated, but now he has friends, it's Chihiro, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlysunsetsoverchicago/pseuds/Earlysunsetsoverchicago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to CringeVille, population: Us</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's a Saturday night and I was in a club with my best friend and roommate Hinata and his narcoleptic fiancé Chiaki who is way out of his league but, she's kinda of strange so I guess that makes them even.

I honestly don't want to be here. It's loud, crowded, everyone's sweaty and I'm drinking so I'll probably say something stupid and be too annoying to ever forgive or hang out with again. The only reason that I'm really here is because Hinata told me I needed to get out more and Gundam was here with his new girlfriend Sonia.

  
Okay listen, I actually don't know they're dating and I know it would still be stupid to be here if they were but I couldn't help myself and, she's really pretty but she's a fucking weirdo. She post stuff about necromancy and the occult. It's kinda Creepy, I don't like it. I don't know how Gundham and here like that kind of thing.

“Are you just gonna stand there all night or are you gonna get out there like a man and talk to him?” Hinata asked. I'm pretty he's slightly drunk because it is nickel shot night and he's never not gotten totally wasted during nickel shot night.

“Yeah definitely Hajime, I just wanted to get another shot. Ya know it's nickel shot night why not enjoy it.” I say trying to put on a fake front of confidence and a forced smile but, I know I'm fucked.

I turn around a order whatever burned the least. As the bartender poured to shot, I took Xanax hoping Hinata wouldn't notice. I go to take the shot but Hinata puts his hand on top of the glass and lowered back down to the bar.

He looks me dead in the eye and asks “Do you want to die.” I didn't know what to say. I couldn't really think of what to say.

“Do you want to die Kazuichi? Because that's what happens when you mix whipped cream vodka with Xanax. You stop breathing and you die. Do you want that to happen?” He asks me as he slides my shot closer to him.

“N-no. I-I guess not.” I say awkwardly and he took the shot, what an asshole move but then again it was only a nickel and I didn't want to die… Well not yet anyway.

“Great, now get out there and have fun.” He said pushing me towards the dance floor and I walk through the wall of sweaty bodies or at least try to but I get swept into it and it's uncomfortable. I have sweat in my mouth and I'm pretty sure it's not mine, it's gross somehow wiggle out of the crowd into the corner of the dance floor and I see them. I see Gundam and his new girlfriend Sonia and has to be even prettier in person. She has long blonde hair, soft pale skin and big blue eyes that look as if they had held the secrets of the universe, too bad she was really creepy. I would've been beyond head over heels for her if I was sure she wasn't gonna sacrifice me to Cthulhu or something fucked up like that.

The longer I stare at them the more that empty yet heavy feeling in my chest grew. It was almost like I have a lead Birdcage for a chest and it was just weighing me down, keeping me in the same spot just to make me watch what I could've had and- I think they know I'm staring at them.

I quickly brush it off and act like I was just horribly dancing the whole time but they started coming towards me. I hear my heart pounding in my ears, and sweat dripping down my body, I felt like I couldn't breathe. As they walk up to me I move back a little bit and feel someone grab onto my arm. I turned my head and look, it was Chiaki.

“Chiaki what are you doing?” I ask hardly above a whisper. And she yawned before looking up at me.

“Saving you.” She replies “Hinata said you tried to chase a Xanax with a shot of whipped cream vodka.” Fuck, did Hinata really have to tell her about that?

“Now’s really not the best time.” I whisper to her and as I'm doing this, Sonia and Gundam are right next to us and I hear him clear his throat. I turned to look at him with an awkward smile and they're both beaming. They look like they just won the lottery they're so happy to see me… Maybe I shouldn't have been nervous after all.

“Salutations Souda, It's quite a delightful surprise to make your acquittance this evening. Have met my friend the queen of darkness, Sonia?” He asked and she put her hand out for a handshake.

“I've heard so much about you Kazuichi! It's so great to finally meet you!” She exclaims as I shake her hand, hopping she doesn't notice how clammy mine are.

“So who's this confidant with you tonight?” He asks and I'm kinda confused at first before I remember that Chiaki’s on my arm.

“Chiaki Nanami, nice to meet you.” She quickly replied and held on to my arm tighter. “You know Kazuichi talks about you a lot and I was dying to meet you. Isn't that right… Sweetie.” She says trying to sound a little more excited than normal but, she sounded like she was falling asleep.

“Yeah, that's right… Turtle dove. Too bad we have that thing at the place with that man tomorrow or else we could stay and chat all night. But we can't, because we have a thing, at the place, with the man. So goodbye, Gudham I'll text you later than.” I say awkwardly playing along and Gundam looked kinda of surprised.

“Well, farewell my mortal seraph. We shall converse on the morrow.” You know it's been 5 years and I still hardly understand a word.

Chiaki tugs me away and as we walk away I turn around to get one more look at Sonia and Gundam and my heart breaks into a thousand tiny pieces. I saw what I never wanted to see, I saw them kissing.

I can honestly only blame myself for this one. If I could have made more of an effort to see him back then maybe I wouldn't be so lonely now. I can't go back and change that now though.

“What the fuck happened to you, you look like someone told you that you're an awful mechanic.” Hinata says taking my other arm.

“Can we just go , I don't want to talk about it right now.” I sigh and the three of us shuffle out of the club and into the car.

I just kind of lay in my bed when we get home. I didn't sleep at all, I just stared vacantly at the wall the whole time until Hinata came into my room and turned on the lights.

“Souda it's 8:45, you're 45 minutes late for work. What's up with you?” He asks sitting down on my bed and I curl up into a ball.

“Gundam has a girlfriend now.” I Mutter into my pillow and I hear Him sigh before he puts his hand on my back.

“Did you check your phone?” He asked and I sat up slowly. What does he mean did I check my phone? Then it hit me, Chiaki probably told him that I told Gundam I would text him.

“No… Why?” I ask and he had the slyest looking grin on his face as he took my phone out of his pocket. Normally I would be mad that he went through my phone but I really didn't have the energy to be mad.

“Well he texted you two hours ago tell you how Sonia thought you were nice and how he liked seeing you again.” I perked up a little and took my phone from him

“You have to be joking.” I say before flipping through my messages and he was right. Gundam really did text me that, or at least I think so. Like his speech, his texts are hard to understand.

  * “See I told you.” He chuckled getting up. “So, are going to go to work or what?” He asked putting his hand out and I took it and got out of bed. Ya know today might end up being a good day.




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know Class 77 is older than class 78 but just go with it.

Today at the garage went well. I had to do a engine tune up for Mr. Ishimaru who's been coming here since we opened. He's a nice  
guy, and politician but I think he was also a cop before that but I'm not really sure. Anyway that went really smoothly. Then the next customer was Mr.Fujisaki who was in for an oil change. He's kinda a small dude but he's like super fucking smart. He was named the most beautiful mind of our generation five times and he's only 39! Talk about impressive. Then there's Mr.Owada, who comes in every other week with something horribly broken on his bike. From the chain to the headlight you name it, I’ve replaced it. I used to wonder how he managed to mess up that badly until he told me that he was in a biker gang at my age and it all made sense.

I love working, I just don't feel nervous in the garage. I wish I could stay there and fix things or make something all day but I can't. It's only open from 8 to 9, which isn't so bad. 13 hours is still most of the day so it's something. I mean 13 hours of confidence is better than my usual zero.

I sigh as I climbed up the stairs to my apartment. It's probably going to be just another lonely night alone. Hinata was probably at Chiaki’s like he always is, after all that is his fiancé.

I fish my keys in my pocket and Something strange brushed against my hand. It was and earring Gundam gave me back during my second stay at the hospital and my chest went tight. I felt like I was gonna cry or throw up or suffocate, or all three.

“Hey Kazuichi are you okay?” I hear Hinata ask from behind me. Fuck, he wasn't suppose to be home. I quickly drop the earring from my hand pick up my keys next to it.

“I-I'm fine Hajime, just allergies.” I say as calmly as I can muster and jam my key into the door but it won't open. Why isn't it opening, it never does this why the hell is doing this now out of all times to do this?

I guess I started crying because Hinata’s hands were on my back holding me. “Souda you aren't okay, those are your car keys. Just step back, I'll open the door and we’ll go inside.” He said calmly and I step back and nod my head. 

“Do you want me to call Chiaki too?” He asked opening the door and I nod my head. We walk in and he puts his bag on the table. I follow him inside and on to the couch. We sit how we normally do when I have a shitty day [which is almost every other week]. I sit between his legs and he wraps his arms around my torso as I hold on to his forearm.

We stay like this for I think 20 minutes before he presses a kiss into the top of my head and moves to take his phone out of his pocket. After he gets it out he puts one arm back and uses the other one to call up Chiaki.

“Hey Chiaki, it's Hajime. I was wondering if you could stop over here?” I start playing with his hands as he rattles on to Chiaki. I just bend his fingers and more them back and forth, thinking about how easy it would be to make a robotic arm or hell an entire robot. 

“Okay see you soon.” He hangs up looks down at me with a smirk. “Having fun there Kazuichi?” He teased as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and went back to holding me.

“Yeah, a little bit. I'm just thinking about how cool it would be to make a robot.” I said as I start to play with both his hands now.

“What like a toy one?” He chuckled and I smiled and looked down at his hands , still absentmindedly playing with them.

“No, like a big one. Like a person sized one.” I explained. I look up as I here the do I open and Chiaki walked in and took off her shoes and jacket. 

“Is he feeling better?” She asked as she climbs onto my lap and rests her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her and Hinata moved his hand to pet the top of her head.

“He's okay… For now.” He answered and I just kind of hummed. We just stay like that for the rest of the night. I like it when we do this, it makes me feel nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is resolved and I just really like Trans boy Chiro okay

It was 8 o’clock when I woke up sleeping alone on the couch, was I that much of a wreck that I Hallucinated last night? I sit up on the couch and look over to the kitchen to see Chiaki and Hinata eating breakfast. I sigh with relief and pull my phone out of my pocket.

My heart fluttered when I saw the message right on the screen. ‘Ice Lord : I severely miss your presence in my life Kazuichi. Everything the light touches seems to have evocations of our time together at the sanatorium. You deliquesce my icy heart, please don't allow our chronicle cease the way it has. I have a longing for you Kazuichi, I desire to see you again.’ I dropped my phone and Chiaki and Hinata jumped.

I don't know to do, questions just start piling inside of my head. I He still loves me then why is he still with Sonia? Did they break up? Were they even dating? Was he drunk when he wrote this? Did he even write this? Is he pranking me? My head was spinning, I have to lie back down. I can't breathe.

Hinata rushes over to me and Chiaki follows him to pick up my phone. He grabs my arm and easies me onto my back, probably so I don't hit my head hard on arm of hard wood arm of the couch [which is actually a futon but that's besides the point]

“He got a text from Gundam.” Chiaki announced and handed the phone over to Hinata. He reads it and sighs before handing it back to her when he should've handed it back to me because well, it is my phone.

“Souda, listen Chiaki and I are your friends. So as I friend I'm just gonna say it, you need to get a hold of yourself and get back together with your ex-boyfriend.” He sighed and Chiaki gave me back my phone.

“Hinata that was the single most worst piece of advice you ever given someone. You're a counselor after all you should know how well forced relationships work out. Kazuichi needs to make his own decisions on this.” She said bluntly.

“Yeah Hajime, I'm a little shaky on texting back. For all I know this could just be one big joke him and Sonia could be playing on me.” I say as the squeezing tight feeling in my chest just got tighter.

“I get, I'm not a relationship counselor after all. You both know about the train wreck known as my love life before Chiaki.” He sighed rubbing his face.

“Yeah like the fact that I have met all your Exes before you dated them in a psychiatric ward.” I pointed out.

“Hajime, I'm just going to take Kazuichi to my dads. Hopefully they can help him sort this out.” She sighed and kissed his cheek.

“It's fine Chiaki.” He sighed softly. “Just Kazuichi.” He addressed me and I looked him, humming a ‘yeah.’ “I want you to take this as a mental health day. Also please remember to take your meds.”

I roll my eyes. “ whatever you say mom.” I joked and he smirked. I get up and put on my shoes and follow Chiaki out of the apartment after saying goodbye to Hinata.

It was a good thing that I took my motion sickness medicine and Chiaki’s busted laptop to fix because this car ride was fucking long. Also Chiaki isn't much for conversation unlike Hinata which I guess is kind of why they work so well together so well, they complete each other.

“We're here.” She said parking the car and I close up the circuit board on her laptop. I place it on the dashboard and follow her out of the car.

“Your laptop is completely fixed now Chiaki. I always might have added a few things to the hardware that probably doubled the storage.” I said confidently follow up the giant set of steps. So shrugged and hopped up the steps. “What do me just a shrug !” I said very offended and slightly hurt. I worked really hard to fix that and she doesn't care,

“Well my dad reprogramed my laptop so I don't know what you did by fixing the hardware.” She shrugged again. I rolled my eyes.

“I was just trying to help.” I muttered as we got to the to door and she knocked on it.

“I know, and I appreciate it.” She said quickly before standing back next to me. I awkwardly shift my weight from side to side as we stand there. I like waiting, it makes me nervous.

After a very long 5 minutes the door finally swings open. And standing right in front of us was three of my customers just staring at me. It was so awkward, I just wanted to faint or run away but Chiaki just walked up and hugged all of them.

“I missed you all so much!” She said and that had to be the most excited I've heard seen in entire three years that I’ known her. They all smile and hug her back before Mr. Oowada notices me standing behind her and looks down at her before asking.

“Chiaki, why did ya bring our mechanic home with ya.” And I wanted to run away right then and there but I just stay there and waved and like a total idiot.

“Oh yeah.” She said flatly and broke hug before move back to stand next to me again. “This is my friend Kazuichi. He needs relationship advice.” And the three of looked at each other confused and I wanted to throw myself into oncoming traffic and die or at least get comatosed so I wouldn't have to remember or think of this ever again.

“Well come in then! We have 24 years of advice to offer you.” Mr. Fujisaki cheered at the mood lightened. We all went inside and I stayed with Chiaki's dads as she went to find her older brother Ego and her little sister Usami.

“So Kazuichi what type of relationship advice do you require?” Mr. Ishimaru asked and I just looked at my lap and fiddling my thumbs trying to collect my thoughts before sighing.

“Well, I use to date this guy five years ago and well… We really loved each other and I never felt this way about anyone else but we drifted apart. I think he still likes me too but I also think he has a girlfriend so I don't know and I can't ask just ask him because he's gonna make fun of me. I just want to be with him again but I know if he's mocking me or not. I know that old Gundam would never do that to me but this a different guy then I met, this is someone who’s more confident, someone better than me.” I mutter the last part to myself and they all look at me stunned. Fuck me, I screwed up didn't I?

“Wow kid ya have a more fucking problem than a fucking math book.” Mr.Oowada put bluntly before Mr. Ishimaru and Mr. Fujisaki elbowed him in the ribs, hard before I hear Mr. Fujisaki whisper to him ‘be nice.’ and I wanted to cry. This was a mistake.

“Okay, so Kazuichi let's go back to the source of this problem. Yours self deprecating attitude, where does it stem from.” Mr. Ishimaru said abruptly and I feel myself burning up from embarrassment as I continue to avoid eye and scratch the side of my neck a little.

“Well I was constantly bullied and beat up plus, my parents weren't the greatest. My dad use to beat the shit out of me. Mom was an alcoholic and left my dad when I was 11. Then after I got out of hospital after my second suicide attempt when I was 17 he broke my ribs for putting us in more debt. It was okay though, child protection took me away from him after that.” I said trying to shrug it off like I always do. All I really want to do is forget that it ever happened.

They all looked at me horrified, well I definitely fucked up now. After the exchange of glances they all rested a hand on my arm before Mr. Fujisaki said “we're going to be your parents now okay?” Softly. That kind of made me feel a lot better about this situation. I looked up at them and smile a little.

“So do ya really think that he'd really make fun of ya like that? I mean you did say he loved ya right?” Mr. Oowada asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

“I don't know, he never made of me before but what's stopping him from doing it now that he probably has a beautiful blonde girlfriend?” I said trying not to cry and I felt a hand on my back gently patting it.

“Sounds like paranoia.” I hear Mr.Ishimaru say softly and I sigh before rubbing my face and setting my hands on either side of of my face while my elbows rested on my legs.

“Well I do have a panic disorder and general anxiety disorder too. So I'm hardwired to suspect the worse at this point.” I sigh “When I was in the hospital I had a doctor say I was borderlining on have avoidant personality disorder.”

“That's it!” Mr. Fujisaki exclaimed and I looked up at him. “The only reason why you think all of this is because you're so stuck into thinking this way.” Well fuck he's right, though there is a problem with that. That means this just gonna persist isn't it, I'm just gonna keep being be paranoid and I can't snap out of it, unless I 100 percent know Gundam’s not lying.

“But what's good is that gonna do?” I asked flatly and put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at them as they all stood behind me.

“Easy we're gonna have Chiaki call him for ya!” Mr.Oowada cheered patting my back and I looked a deer in headlights. This wasn't good.

“W-what no! S-she can’t!” I panicked and I felt Mr. Fujisaki soft hands on my arm trying to comfort me.

“Relax she's not gonna do anything bad, she's only going to start the conversation and you can jump in when you feel comfortable okay.” He said with a soft smile and I stopped being so tensed and nodded.

“That, that could work.” I sighed and they all cheered and high five before I got up and they hugged me. Which should have been awkward but it felt so nice.

“So is this problem officially solved?” Mr.Ishimaru asked with a chuckle and I nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

“I think it is.” I smiled and we went into another round of hugging and laughing before I cleared my throat getting ready to ask a question. “So if you don't mind me asking… How did you guys end up together?”

The laughter died down, but not in a bad way though. It died down in almost respect full way as Mr.Fujisaka started explaining it all to me. “Well you Mondo, Kioytaka and I started dating back in high school. We try keeping it a secret…. Until I got pregnant with Chiaki's older brother Ego. You see I'm Trans and at the time I was deep in the closet, the only two people who really knew were them. Since my dad was hardly accepting of me as, he made me wear skirts all the time, so when I came home pregnant I was kicked out. Then when Kioytaka’s family found out he was disowned as well so the two of us just stayed with Mondo and his family. It was nice, Mondo had his gang, I worked on software and programming and Kioytaka was a security guard. We lived like that until I made alter, the most popular software brand and system in the world and become one of the youngest and influential men in software. Kioytaka then became a highway patrol officer before becoming a politician, Mondo retired and became a carpenter, and Chiaki and Usami were born on the way. So that's pretty much are life story right?”

Mr. Ishimaru nodded his head and smile. “That indeed sounds right.” He said before pushing in the chairs of the kitchen table.

“Ya forgot to mention that I totally helped ya with alter.” Mr. Oowada said before kissing Mr. Fujisaki on the cheek.

“Thanks for turning on my computer when I was programing Mondo.” Mr. Fujisaki chuckled as Mr.Oowada and Mr.Ishimaru left the room.

“So do ya know who's Chiaki’s and her siblings other dad is?” I asked quietly and he chuckled again before walking towards the counter.

“Don't tell any of them this but, I did have a DNA test done and, Ego is Mondo’s kid but Chiaki and Usami are Kioytaka’s kid.” He said quietly before leaving the room.

You the more that I think about it Chiaki does look a little like Mr. Ishimaru. I wonder why they didn't realize that yet. Or maybe they did and there just not telling Mr. Fujisaka. Just I was getting lost in my thoughts I hear Chiaki's voice from behind me.

“So are ready to talk to him?” She asks and I turn around to look at her before taking a deep breath and nodding.

“I'm ready.” I say and she calls him up. I am sitting there for a good 15 minutes before I'm comfortable enough to start talking to him myself.

Chiaki hands me the phone and the first thing I hear Gundam say is “Sonia’s aromatic.” And a giant weight feels like it's been lifted off my entire upper body and I feel like I'm just walking on air.

“Really?” I ask trying to fake interest and hide my excitement of getting back together with Gundam. He makes a small noises of agreement.

“Yes my paramour. The queen of darkness does not dabble in the affairs of the heart and even if she did I would be no more than an advisor for I am not attracted to quickly X   
her identity of gender.” He said and I breathed a loud sigh of relief.

“Thank god.” I said and he chuckled “you probably think I'm an idiot now don't you?” I asked running my fingers through my hair.

“Quite the opposite my dear nymph. You decided to choose a path based what you perceived to be correct. I do not condemn your intelligence on a minor common mistake, after all you just a mortal and mortals make mistakes.” He said and that was one of the best moments I have in my life in years.

I chuckled a little before asking a very important question. “So what time do you wanna get coffee?” And just like that that we were back together. You see maybe things really do turn out in the end and they lead to where you were supposed to be all along.I'm 

 


End file.
